


Change or Be Changed

by furiosity



Series: Short Precarious Anecdote Month [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino Cavallone ran into Kyouya by accident, and nothing was ever the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change or Be Changed

"Kyouya? Is that you?"

The slender young man half-turned, the irritation Dino remembered well flashing in his eyes for the shortest instant, replaced by careful indifference with a touch of inconspicuous surprise as he faced Dino.

"Cavallone," he said. "How interesting to see you here."

"That's an interesting choice of words," Dino said. Japanese felt funny in his mouth, like a long-forgotten delicacy. "What do you say we grab dinner and discuss it?"

Kyouya smiled with thin-lipped, casual contempt. "Dinner in Paris with a long-lost past acquaintance; there's a story right out of a book. Why not?"

"Romario, bring the car. Call Alfonso and tell him to make room for two."

-

"I thought you were bringing a lady friend, boss," Alfonso said, his immaculate chef's hat drooping.

"Even if I was, that's no reason to clear your whole floor," Dino scolded, gesturing at the empty restaurant. "Well, what's done is done. White or red, Kyouya?"

"What are we eating?"

"Whatever you want."

"Hm. In that case, white."

"The Bolgheri, then. Alfonso."

"Right away, boss." Alfonso hustled away; Kyouya watched him go for a few moments, then turned back to the menu.

"You're different," Dino said, unfolding the napkin in his lap. "When I first stopped you, I was half prepared to have a fight on my hands."

Kyouya glanced at him with amusement. "I'm not a child any more, Cavallone."

Dino took in his three-piece, tasteful tie, carefully styled hair, expensive watch, and the faint outline of a holster underneath his suit jacket. "No, you aren't."

The wine came; they drank and ordered food. Indulged in a bit of shop talk until the appetisers arrived. Kyouya was there because of a whim of Primo's, who had decided to take the kids to Disneyland Paris.

"Those cretins he calls a security detail didn't even think to come ahead and make sure there were no surprises waiting," Kyouya said.

"I assure you _I'm_ not here to assassinate Primo," Dino said with a small grin. "It really was a coincidence that I ran into you."

"I know," Kyouya said, perfectly matter-of-fact.

Dino remembered thinking, years ago, that if Kyouya didn't get himself carelessly killed in his relentless bloodlust, that he might grow up to be a man like this: a tranquil manner coupled with sardonic self-assurance.

"Still, I'm surprised that you're actually working for Primo. In the other future, you--"

"We changed the future, Cavallone," Kyouya interrupted him. "There's no sense in talking about what might have been."

"That's more fatalistic than I'd expect from you."

Kyouya shrugged. "Change is inevitable. You change, or you will be changed. If you don't choose to change, you won't have a say in how it happens."

"Ah, a philosopher. You're full of surprises."

"Look who's talking. The chef Alfonso, he said something about a lady friend. Didn't you get married?"

"I did."

Kyouya gave him a narrow-eyed stare much like the ones Dino remembered him for. "Isn't she a good woman?"

"Luisa is the best woman. I wasn't good enough for her. We divorced two years ago."

"So now there is a lady friend?"

Dino smiled and shook his head. "Not that lucky."

Once the food started arriving, they ate in silence. Alfonso would have taken it as a personal insult if his food could be set aside for conversation.

It was over coffee that Dino asked the question that would set his life adrift.

"How about you, Kyouya? Any special person in your life?"

"Yes. I have just finished having dinner with him."

If Dino's men hadn't been enjoying their own espressos at the other end of the restaurant, he would have most disgracefully dropped his cup, scalded his lap, collapsed backwards, pulled the tablecloth off as he went, and set the place on fire with the taper candles. As it was, he merely froze, staring at Kyouya and waiting for him to laugh.

Kyouya didn't laugh. He looked perfectly composed and quite serious.

"K-Kyouya, I--"

"It was that habit of yours that started it. Calling out my name. I became convinced you had a prurient interest."

"You were a child," Dino said. "I would never have such thoughts about a child." _Why am I not telling him that I would never have such thoughts about a man?_

"And you irritated me so much more than all the others," Kyouya continued, heedless of the interruption. "I hated your carefree attitude, that messy golden mop of yours, the way your legs filled up those tight jeans you liked to wear. One whiff of your cologne and I became enraged. It was the first time I was drawn to anyone. How was I to know that my heart got wild and dick got hard because I wanted you, not because I was more excited about killing you than all the others?"

"I asked if you had a special person," Dino said. His insides were in turmoil, and it wasn't because of Alfonso's food. "Not if there was anyone you, ah, desired."

"I don't fire up easy," Kyouya said. "I want you by my side, not just in my bed. I have since that time."

"It's normal for boys to have crushes on mentor figures," Dino said.

"You were never my mentor," Kyouya replied, nonplussed. "You were a nuisance I wanted to erase, but instead I came to see you as an equal."

Dino couldn't help smiling. "Fine, it's normal to have crushes on people you want to erase who refuse to be erased by you."

"Crushes don't last for ten years," Kyouya said, rising. He passed a scrap of notepaper across the table. "That's where I'm staying until tomorrow. Indulge me once, _Dino_."

-

Dino left his men in the hotel lobby. He didn't tell them why he was here or when he would return because he didn't know.

His duty to Primo and his vestigial obligation as Kyouya's tutor demanded that he settle this and let Kyouya down gently. Yet he couldn't deny that Kyouya's frankness had started a bloody skirmish between warring factions of butterflies in his stomach. He had forgotten this sweet uncertainty, this heady anticipation -- feelings long-sublimated by responsibility to the Family. Was this what Luisa had meant when she'd said Dino would never be hers?

"I wasn't sure if you would come," Kyouya said, opening the door to Dino's knock.

"I'm not sure why I came," Dino replied. He peered around the room as he eased off his shoes. Bed, desk, wardrobe; clean yet the opposite of luxury. "Bit bleak. Has Vongola fallen on hard times?"

"Function is superior to form," Kyouya said. "Will you drink?"

"Will you?"

"I draw the line at wine. With dinner."

"Then so will I." Dino said. "What do you expect from me, Kyouya?"

"I expect nothing," Kyouya said. "You are Cavallone Decimo and I'm Vongola Neo Primo's guardian. Your home is in Italy and mine is in Japan." He stepped close, folded slender fingers around Dino's tie. "We are well met in Paris; that is all."

He smelled like the cologne Dino used to wear in a simpler past, when he'd had time to gallivant around the world and visit Reborn in Japan whenever he felt like it. _One whiff of your cologne._ Kyouya was beautiful. The thought rushed through Dino like a warm wind sneaking into the city at night, stirring up fallen leaves and litter, setting them to dance together, awakening within Dino a longing he had never dared name. "Kyouya."

"You've never been with a man before, have you?" Kyouya asked, tilting his face up as he tugged at Dino's tie, forcing his neck to bend so their lips almost touched.

Dino had never wanted a kiss so much. "Kyouya, this would be a mistake."

"It's _going_ to be a mistake," Kyouya corrected him. "But you are free to stop making this mistake whenever you want. If you say stop, I'll stop."

 _Stop,_ Dino thought as his hands gripped Kyouya's shoulders and his lips met a willing mouth.

-

They were on the bed, their clothes in two messy piles on the carpet. Dino's skin pebbled in the air conditioning's icy blast except in places Kyouya touched; those burned. The room was dark but for light from the street.

"Lie back," Kyouya said.

Dino eased away from him, resting his back against the mound of pillows piled near the headrest. Kyouya straddled him, his cock bumping wetly against the bottom of Dino's ribcage, his chest level with Dino's face. Dino mouthed at one nipple, teasing it with the side of his tongue as it grew harder, drawing a soft hiss out of Kyouya.

Kyouya moved back, settled atop Dino's legs with his ass just below Dino's knees. He lifted Dino's left hand to his mouth, let knuckles brush against dry lips. A subtle thrill shot through Dino's forearm and echoed in his groin, surprising him. This was no gesture of submission to a _capo_. Kyouya's dark eyes glittered with the light of the neon billboard outside the window, sizing Dino up, wanting him.

Kyouya's lips pressed against the top of his wrist on the right, then a little to the left. Soft, warm breaths, more slow kisses to Dino's lower forearm, his eyes meeting Dino's after every one. It was those sly glances, not the kisses, that sent gooseflesh all down Dino's back.

Kyouya's warm tongue flicked up against the right side of his forearm. Kyouya blew on the wet skin, licked it once more, tracing the shape of a B, then A, R, A, C, C, and A. Dino didn't understand why Kyouya's mouth making love to his tattoos excited him so much, but by the time Kyouya got done with his arm and was lapping at the flame-brand on Dino's neck, he was moaning, bucking forward, seeking friction. Kyouya wrapped his hand around Dino's dick and stroked it as slowly as he'd kissed his way up Dino's ink.

"Kyou...ya," Dino moaned, arching his back.

Kyouya's tongue paused against the shell of his ear. "Yeah?"

"Closer," Dino whispered. "I want you closer."

Kyouya pulled back to look at him. "I won't enter you, if that's what you mean."

"Why the hell not?" _Why am I upset that a man doesn't want to stick his dick in my ass?_

"That's painful, especially if it's your first time," Kyouya told him. "I refuse."

"I thought you enjoyed causing pain," Dino said.

Kyouya looked mildly affronted. "Me? Only weaklings get off on pain. I am strong. I simply erase those who get in my way."

It was a strange thing to hear from a man who had your dick in his hand, but Dino could only focus on one thing at a time, and right now that was Kyouya's thumb caressing the head of his cock.

Kyouya's mouth was back at his ear. "I'll let you fuck me, how's that?"

-

Dino drank in the sight of the skin on Kyouya's smooth neck stretching tight as his head fell back, a groan spilling from his mouth. Dino held Kyouya's hips tightly as he thrust up into him; Kyouya's knees on either side of Dino's legs made deep dents in the bedding. Kyouya braced against Dino's shoulders with his forearms, his hands linked behind Dino's neck.

Kyouya moaned again as Dino plunged into him, deeper into lube-slick tightness, closer, closer, just like he wanted, balanced further on the edge of pleasure than he had ever been. "Kyouya," he half-whispered; the arms around his neck tightened. "I have to come."

"Come," Kyouya growled, settling lower down on Dino's cock; no intention of letting go of him.

"Inside you? But--"

Kyouya's teeth grazed the top of Dino's ear. "Inside me." He slid up Dino's cock, sank back down with a hiss; Dino teetered on the edge and lost, shuddering in a pale white haze as he spilled himself empty, calling Kyouya's name without a voice.

Kyouya held him tight and fast, pressing Dino's face against his chest with one hand and pulling on his own cock with the other, uttering a single wordless cry just before splattering Dino's belly with come. Dino still shook as he sought Kyouya's face with heavy hands, planting wet kisses at his jawline.

Kyouya moved away from him, and Dino heard the shower start a few moments later. He shut his eyes, meaning only to have a doze, but ended up passing out.

He woke alone, sprawled naked on top of the covers, a pillow under his head and his chest clean -- Kyouya must have wiped him off while he was asleep.

"Kyouya?"

The window drapes were drawn -- Kyouya must have done that too -- but Dino knew the sounds of big cities; the street outside this window was well past its morning coffee. He had slept through the night.

"Kyouya?"

No response.

On the bedside table sat a folded note addressed to him, written in Japanese.

_Cavallone,_

_Thank you for indulging me. Please take your time leaving; I've checked out but asked the concierge to delay the maid service until this afternoon. I made sure your men did not see me._

_Farewell,_  
 _Hibari Kyouya_

Farewell?

Dino struggled up to sit, stretched. "For all that he claims not to be a child," he groused, covering a yawn, then recoiling from the smell of his own morning breath. "Ugh."

-

A month later, Dino sat in his favourite armchair, nursing a White Russian and watching the Cavallone jet's progress on the screen mounted above the bar. The picture-in-picture displayed a racing flick he'd grown bored with.

"We'll begin our descent to Haneda in about five minutes, boss," the pilot said over the intercom. "Please take your position for landing and don't forget to fasten your seat belt. That goes for you goons too."

Romario and the others abandoned their card game and went to the front of the plane. Dino followed them.

_If you don't choose to change, you won't have a say in how it happens._

Had he changed? Had Kyouya changed him? Dino didn't know.

He knew that a certain sullen teenager had all but vanished from his memory. A very complicated young man had taken his place and claimed a large space in Dino's heart.

[end]


End file.
